Even an Avenger
by Fumei-824
Summary: Pure SasuxSaku Valentines day fluff! One shot. WARNING: Contains crazy fan girls and tomatoes.


**H****i! Just wanted to say that I don't own Naruto, related characters, or tomatoes. **

**Dedication: To Jessa-chan (JummpyJessa) because your fics are the best and because this is your favorite couple. I hope I do them justice!  
**

* * *

Sasuke just wanted to sleep.

It was eight o'clock, and a Sunday, he figured that he should at least be able to sleep in once a week. After all even an avenger needs to take a break sometimes. Unfortunately Sasuke _was_ Sasuke and it _was_ Valentines day, so of course all of his annoying fan girls (and even a few boys...), had turned up to hand him overly decorated valentines that once again proclaimed their love to him.

He had told them, more than once mind you, that he had a girl friend but it didn't sway them in the least. He had gone on dates with his girlfriend where he'd been asked out by another girl, and she had taken it all in stride saying that she understood. Which he supposed she did considering her past but still he had to wonder, if she wasn't fed up with him as she insisted she wasn't, then where in gods name was she?

Didn't Sakura realize that even an avenger needs to be rescued from their crazy fan girls sometimes?

* * *

As Sakura hurried down the street early that particular morning she had to wonder what she was doing. All around her couples exchanged gifts and pink shaped replicas of their hearts (although Sakura knew that they weren't the _actual_ shape of a persons heart she wasn't about to ruin it for the others).

Hinata delivered a valentine to her boyfriend of two years, blushing as he hugged her in exchange (after all the only holiday that Naruto _didn't_ forget was Hinata's birthday). Shikamaru was sporting a few bruises and Ino was holding a Valentine that was taped together down the middle. Neji and Tenten were no doubt practicing on the training field with the new kunai they had gotten each other. Kakashi and Kurenai were either on a date or would be as soon as Kurenai forgave her husband for whatever stupid thing they had quarreled over this week. All the couples in Konoha were spending Valentines Day together while exchanging love notes and candy.

So what exactly was Sakura doing heading in the direction of the Uchiha complex carrying nothing but a basket of tomatoes? Oh sure they were Sasuke's favorite food but really, what kind of a girlfriend gives her boyfriend a basket of tomatoes for valentines day? Ok, yes they covered the basics, they _were_ red and they _were_ heart shaped if you looked at them in just the right way...Oh who was she kidding, Sakura was basically asking Sasuke to break up with her.

* * *

After being squashed in between possibly the two loudest screamers in all of Konoha and losing about half of the tomatoes in the basket, which also looked a bit worse for the wear, Sakura lost her temper.

Brandishing a kunai she threatened her way through the crowd outside of Sasuke's house. The non-ninja quickly moved out of harms way while the kunoichi in the crowd recognized her skill (it payed to be the Hokage's apprentice) and made just enough room for her to slide by.

When knocking on the door proved to be futile, the pink hair kunoichi moved to the side of the house and tried the window. To her frustration it only cracked open about an inch before it refused to move any more. Still carrying the basket and hoping that she wouldn't have to break in Sakura moved around to the back of his house.

There one window sat partially open, just enough for her to squeeze through. The only problem? The window was on the second floor. Sighing Sakura maneuvered her chakra to her feet and climbed the nearest tree. She thought about climbing the building itself but didn't want to leave foot prints in case a curious fan girl wandered into Sasuke's back yard.. When she was as close as possible Sakura leaped the two or so feet landing gracefully on the window sill.

Letting her self down gently inside, she closed the window and inspected the room she was in. Luckily enough it seemed to be Sasuke's room, Sakura had only been in his bedroom one time but from what she recognized this was it. And the lump in the bed was certainly Sasuke sized.

Setting down the basket of tomatoes on Sasuke's dresser, Sakura quietly moved over to the covered lump. _How cute, he's covered himself all the way up to his head_, she thought. Poking Sasuke in the back she whispered,

"Sasuke, Sasuke it's me Sakura." When he didn't stir she pulled back the covers only to be greeted by pillows.

A hand covered her mouth before she screamed in frustration. Turning around Sakura stared into onyx eyes, smiling she threw her arms around Sasuke's neck who hugged her back, albeit stiffly. Holding her arm he guided her out of the room motioning for her to be quiet.

Remembering the basket Sakura broke free and ran back into the room, snatched the basket dropping a tomato in the process and hurried back to Sasuke. Together they tip toed through the back side of his house until they reached an empty room that connected to the kitchen.

"Why are we hiding?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Didn't you see them?" He asked monotonously indicating the crowd outside his house, then he asked, "What should we do today? And remember, Icharaku is out of the question, I am not running the risk of seeing Naruto today."

Sighing Sakura replied, "Actually I was thinking that we could go on vacation."

Sasuke scoffed at the idea even while the pink hair genjutsu specialist conjured a beach scene complete with an umbrella and towels. Eyeing the sand and the waves he said,

"It isn't real, I'm not going."

"Oh come on. It feels real. And if we get hungry we can eat the tomatoes I brought." She attempted to coax her boyfriend onto the sand while shaking the basket that was still on her wrist.

"Tomatoes?" Sasuke eyed the basket suspiciously, "Are _they_ real?"

"Very." Sakura assured him while taking a bite of one. _So they did come in handy after all_, she thought

It was enough, Sasuke stepped onto the sand and sat beneath the umbrella, in the shade. As Sakura let the waves rush over her bare feet Sasuke casually picked up a tomato and tossed it between his hands. Itachi could wait, power could wait, even training could wait a little while. Because after all, even an avenger needs to take a break sometimes.

**Awww, Valentines day fluff is so cute! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**-Fumei **


End file.
